


Overwatch Drabbles

by JayRae Phoenix (TwistedFireInMySoul)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Mild Gore, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFireInMySoul/pseuds/JayRae%20Phoenix
Summary: A bunch of short stories created by me, and thrown into one place for easy reading. This contains a mixture of ideas, from sweet fluff to possessive yanderes; feel free to leave suggestions for future stories.





	1. Good Girl - Alchemist (OC) X Yandere!Soldier 76

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yandere Jack - Expression Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400656) by Cadet76. 



> I shall try to regularly update these stories, but having ideas from you all will really help! If you are shy, and don't want to send it via here, then I have a Tumblr that you can anonymously message: https://jayraephoenix.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alchemist should have known better, and now she's paying the price of daring to get close to somebody else without her Soldier's permission. Inspired by this post here, by @cadet76 on Tumblr.  
> https://cadet76.tumblr.com/post/175901775658/v4-yandere-jack-for-expression-challenge
> 
> This piece of work contains my OC, Alchemist. Feel free to ask questions about her, if you're interested.

The Alchemist should have known better. She should have known not to get too close to Gabe, not when she was in the open and Soldier 76 could be lurking anywhere. Don't get her wrong, she loved her war veteran with all her heart and soul... But sometimes, his possessive nature scared her. That meant that she was usually a good girl, and did as she was supposed to.

 

Laughter bounced around the small room she was holed up in, and caused small trembles to run up Willow's arms. She had only seen this side of Jack once before, but that hadn't been directed at her. Instead, it had been when Genji had gotten too rough during hand-to-hand training, and he'd pinned him down on the mat and told him,  
'If you ever put your hands on her again, you're dead.' She had never realised he'd follow through with such a threat, and remove both his cybernetic legs. He'd left the cyborg dinged up enough that the Shimada (and some of the other members of Overwatch) were too afraid to talk to her. That had sure gotten lonely fast... Which was why she couldn't help but talk to Reyes, the one person who didn't fear Jack.

 

"You're mine, mine! Do you understand?" His eyes, that beautiful shade of baby blue, glinted in delight as she nodded quickly, trying to pacify him the best she could. "Good! Because if anybody else tried to have you.. I'd kill them. And then I'd have to punish you, now wouldn't I?" That smile never left his face, his gaze never moved from her.

 

"Yes, yes, of course! I'm only yours, Jack-"

 

"Then why did I see you with Gabriel?"

 

"We're friends, only friends! I swear-" Her words were cut off by a sob, and this seemed to cut through the haze of insanity in the soldier's brain. Crouching down in front of her, one hand cupped her cheek.

 

"Hush... Don't cry, love... I'm here now, and I won't leave you again, not for a single second..." The knife in his hand was so close to clattering to the floor, but as soon as this popped into her mind, his grip readjusted and tightened. "But I can't just let you get away with hurting me like that... Maybe you need a lesson, to learn who you belong to."

 

The once-gentle hand moved to her hair, twisting his fingers in between the locks before pulling, pulling tight enough for a cry to leave her lips, and her head to be jerked back. Tears bubbled down her cheeks, dripping pathetically onto her suit, but he wasn't paying much attention to that now. Instead, he was placing the blade delicately on her face, lining the point up with her forehead.

 

"Other couples have his-and-her sinks, and tattoos, but we aren't like other couples, are we, love? No, we're unique... I've wanted to do this for a while, but you've been so good recently..." Pressing the knife down slowly, blood welled up and marred her pale skin, and with a cry she tried to pull away. "Stop squirming!"

 

His movements were precise, pulling the steel down between her eyebrows, across her nose and ending by her cheek. Then, as the red dripped into her eyes and blurred her vision, he started once more by her mouth, cutting over her plump lip and finishing by her chin. The wounds mimicked his own scars, and God, did she look beautiful all bruised, bloodied and crying.

 

Groaning, he dropped the knife and reared forward, smashing his lips into hers to taste her, to memorise the fizz and metallic tang of her sweet gore. He would take care of her, take care of his soulmate, the fire behind his every move. Even as she sobbed, and tried to pull away, he knew that she'd never leave him; she needed him, just like he needed her.

 

"What do you say?"

 

"... T-Thank you, Daddy.."

 

"Good girl."

 


	2. Meditation - Zenyatta X Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji Shimada is struggling to focus, so Zenyatta steps in to enlighten him. A short, fluffy piece created as a birthday present for a friend.

In... Out. In... Out.

 

Meditation was boring. Genji Shimada had never been one to stay still for too long, and the entire idea of inner peace had never been high on his agenda. Partying had always been much more exciting, but now he was paying for it, physically and mentally.

 

Well, not so much the latter since he'd met Zenyatta.

 

Sitting beside his master now, he tried to keep track of his breathing- in, out, in, out- but it was hard to keep his thoughts from wandering. This ancient practice was one he was slowly getting better at, though everyone had their bad days. It seemed that today was one of them.

 

A light chuckle by his side caused him to open his eyes, turning his head to look at the omnic the sound was emitted from. His optics has flickered on, and the mala plinking around him had stopped, wrapping back around his throat in a beautiful choker. Everything about his master was sleek and wonderful, from every ding and scratch right down to the way he tilted his head when amused, just like he was doing now.

 

"I sense disquiet, Genji. Is your mind preoccupied?"

  
"No, master. I am... Just frustrated. My progress has come to a stand still." There was only so much the younger Shimada could take before he got antsy, wanting to do something new to improve himself. He'd been wanting to talk to Hanzo for weeks now, yet the monk told him that it wasn't the right time to do so. He wanted to know why, but also knew that asking questions would only gain more riddles.

 

"Genji... I believe that you are doing incredibly well." A soft sigh came from Zenyatta as he shifted, moving to sit in front of the cyborg. One hand went up to touch his scarred face, curling to cup his cheek. When Genji had first come to the monastery, he rarely took off his mask, but now he'd grown accustomed to taking it off whenever around the omnic, which made both feel much happier. Zenyatta liked to see his student's beautiful eyes, full of the fire from his dragon that burned so brightly.

 

"Healing your mind is a long process, and forgiveness comes easily after acceptance. You may be ready, but your brother still needs to grieve, and come to terms with his actions... I promise, soon you will be able to talk to him." His words were soft, and trailed off into the familiar hum of his motors and processing unit. It was at times like this that Zenyatta knew that more than an orb of harmony was required to ease the discord in Genji's soul.

 

Leaning forward, he gently pressed their forehead's together, his spare hand linking up with that of his student's and letting his cybernetic fingers slot neatly with his own. To be so close to him often made his inner workings stutter, but at the moment, both felt at peace with the world.

 

"Thank you, master."

  
"Do not thank me, for it is a blessing to aid you in your journey."

  
"... I love you, Zenyatta."

  
"And I love you too, my green dragon."

 


	3. History - Alchemist X Soldier 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon and Overwatch have joined forces to go against some unknown threat. This means that Alchemist and her soldier no longer have to hide their affections, except when on the field. However, one incident causes this unspoken rule to be broken.

History always repeats itself. If someone were to live for long enough, they'd be able to tell you this with ease. As it is, history books are the only reminder we have, and they're shoddy ones at that, written by the winners of every battle.

 

Crouching behind the payload, Alchemist muttered lowly under her breath as she reloaded, glancing to her left to keep an eye on the grunt approaching her. For some reason, Gabriel had thought it smart to team her up with a bunch of Overwatch agents to help with this mission, as if he'd been too busy to deal with it himself. Recently, Talon had been offering aid to the illegal misfits, against some unknown terrorist group that she'd heard Sombra was looking into. It was annoying that she didn't know more, as the chemist was only told what she needed, and she hated working with some of the agents.

 

"Watch your six, soldier." At least there were some she could deal with. She'd probably kill you before admitting anything about a crush on the veteran.

 

Ducking away from their delivery, Alchemist took aim and promptly pulled the trigger, a lick of fire enveloping her target and incinerating them. Their screams were cut short, but it wasn't like she would have had time to savour them anyway. More gunners were heading her way, and she swore to whatever was looking down and laughing at them (probably Sombra on the cameras) that she'd gut whoever decided to join her by helping push the damn payload first. She only hoped it was Tracer; that stereotypical British accent really grated on her.

 

"It'd be great if you guys could help with the payload!" Another enemy fell to her flames, only for the gas to switch and a cloud of blue to choke another. Her team consisted of herself, obviously, Tracer, Mercy, Hanzo, D.Va and Soldier 76, a decent composition all round. However, last she checked the guardian angel and the bouncing Brit were holed up in some room further ahead, attempting to clear out a few soldiers with the help of the tank, so it meant that she was pretty much by herself in the healing department. Hanzo was above her, making sure she didn't get swamped, and Soldier 76... Somewhere near the back?

 

Turning to figure out where he'd gotten to, Alchemist caught sight of him knocking a man out with the butt of his rifle. She couldn't help but admire his brutal efficiency, and how he got the job down with little fuss. The old dog sure lived up to his feared reputation.

 

An arrow broke her from her thoughts, whistling past her head and landing its mark with a sick thud, causing the enemy grunt to fall backwards and paint the tarmac with red.

  
"... Stay focused." Hanzo's words, much like his arrows, were straight to the point. "We cannot lose this battle over sloppy concentration."

  
"Lucky McCree ain't on this mission, or I'd be calling you hypocritical."

 

Ignoring the snort from Angela's mic, and the quick gibberish Hana spouted about getting "wreck't", the chemist readjusted her mask and reloaded her weapon once more, guard lowering a little as the Soldier moved to her side. She didn't even need to ask before he put his biotic emitter down; what a gentleman.

 

"Thanks, honey."

  
"Just doing my job."

 

Sometimes, when Willow (for that was what she was called off the field) thought about her future and what she would do when all this fighting was over, she often wondered what it would have been like if this entire mess had never happened in the first place. The mess being, of course, the first omnic crisis, or even the Overwatch HQ bombing. She probably wouldn't have joined Talon, would have started a family or something... Maybe.

 

History would never have allowed for such fluffy events to have taken place.

 

As the warm light faded away, Alchemist cracked her neck and rolled one shoulder blade, attempting to chase away the lingering pains. She was surprised by the slight chuckle to her right, but then again, she always seemed to be able to make Soldier 76 laugh.

  
"My exercises funny?"

 

"You shouldn't be suffering from joint pain, kid. You aren't old enough just yet."

  
"Not all of us are full of that soldier serum, sugar pie. Considering I regularly get shot at, I'm allowed to indulge in my small pleasures to ease the pain."

 

She could spend all day talking to him, flirting just enough to keep it under the radar, but unfortunately they had a job to do. She could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of the archer, so turning and waving up at him, they continued to push the payload and mow down anyone who got too close. Most of the missions ended up this way, with no real hiccups to speak off. The worst job was probably when Akande was helping, and Junkrat nearly blew himself up, so was nothing to do with the enemy team. They all seemed pretty incompetent anyway.

 

"Watch out loves, they got some new-" The comms were suddenly filled with a crash, followed by a deafening silence. Raising an eyebrow, the chemist glanced to the soldier.

  
".. New pieces of furniture?"

 

"Quit screwing around."

  
"Hey, she'll be fine. She's got the mech and guardian angel with her."

 

The sudden static from the three was a tad unnerving, and as the trio slowed their pace, Alchemist couldn't help but feel... Nervous. Tracer sounded genuinely worried, and it took a lot to rattle her chirpy attitude. What exactly did the enemy have that was new: a new formation, new tactic, new weapons, new fighter? Maybe she had seen something in funny lighting, meaning there was nothing new at all.

 

"Ahead!" Hanzo's sharp words alerted her to the threat ahead, and as she focused on the figure running towards them, she cocked her head in confusion. They were broad-shouldered, just like the man beside her, except they didn't seem to be holding any weapon to speak of. There were no melee weapons either, so they weren't an assassin. Was this really the new threat that Lena had spoken of? Pathetic, really.

 

Stepping forward, she prepared to burn this miserable creature where they stood. It wouldn't take much to burn through the thin layer of cloth covering their skin; the lack of armour was surprising, considering even the sniper had some form of protection. It was only when she saw the blinking dots decorating their torso did she realise the reason for their unprepared state.

 

"A bomber! Get down!" Willow scrambled back at the Soldier's words, attempting to put distance between herself and the explosives. She only hoped they were heading for the payload rather than those protecting it, because that thing could take a beating. Their subtle flesh, on the other hand, would not.

 

As time slowed down, the chemist didn't quite realise that there were arms curling around her, turning her body so that it was away from the upcoming blast. She could smell sweat, and leather, and some sort of cologne, before she was thrown backwards by the sudden blast. Confusion seemed to be her fixed state at the moment, because as the dust cleared, she tried to figure out why she wasn't in as much pain as she should be.

 

Sitting up slowly, she noted that her ears were ringing from the aftermath, and that there were black marks on her suit. That annoyed her, but it could have been much, much worse. She didn't know why she wasn't splattered across the tarmac... Until she looked to her side, and saw a still figure wearing a blue bomber jacket.

 

"Jack!" All formalities out the window, she scrambled to his side and rolled him over so that his head lay in her lap, chest facing the sky. She couldn't tell if he was breathing, not with his mask on, and she didn't want to undo his jacket in case it was putting pressure on an injury. Most of the members of Overwatch (and Talon) had seen his face at some point, so she didn't feel too guilty pulling it off, and lowering her ear to hear if he was breathing. For one heart-stopping moment, she didn't hear anything...

 

"I swear, if I see another bomb again..." A low chuckle came from his throat, and she almost sobbed with relief.

  
"Jesus Christ, you joke now? You're trying to make me as grey as you, aren't you?" A relieved smile crossed her face as she looked down at him, shaking her head slowly. He looked amused, which suited his rugged features.

  
"Well, I need some way to pretend I'm not a cradle snatcher."

  
"Damn you, Jack."

 

Leaning down, Willow didn't care if he was supposed to be an enemy of hers, didn't care if they were being watched by the others, because in the moment their lips connected, everything was perfect.

 

Maybe history had a plan for her, set out with the scarred veteran by her side. 

 


End file.
